1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan blade, particularly to one able to be assembled on a blade frame quickly and stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A blade-assembling device for a conventional ceiling fan, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a blade frame 1, a blade 2 and a plurality of fastening members 3 combined together. The blade frame 1 is formed integral with a fixed portion 4, a neck portion 5 and a blade-connecting portion 6. The fixed portion 4 is connected with a blade motor (not shown), having one end extended downward and connected with the neck portion 5, and the blade-connecting portion 6 is a parallel Y-shaped plate extended transversely from the bottom of the neck portion 5 and toward the blade 2. The blade-connecting portion 6 is annularly bored with three locking holes 7 spaced apart equidistantly, and the blade 2 has one end annularly bored with three insert holes 8 respectively corresponding to the three locking holes 7 of the blade-connecting portion 6. In assembling, firstly, the insert holes 8 of the blade 2 are respectively aligned to the locking holes 7 of the blade-connecting portion 6, and then the fastening members 3 are respectively inserted through the insert holes 8 from the topside of the blade 2 and secured in the locking holes 7 of the blade-connecting portion 6.
For assembling of the blade 2 on the blade frame 1, the insert holes 8 of the blade 2 have to be respectively aligned to the locking holes 7 of the blade-connecting portion 6, but it is no easy work to quickly have them aligned to each other, always wasting much time and labor in assembling the blade. In addition, the blade 2 is assembled on the blade frame 1 only by plural fastening members 3 without any pressing force great enough to press the topside of the blade 2; therefore, the blade 2 cannot be assembled on the blade frame 1 with great stability.